


Let me heal you with my love

by TheMoaningMyrtle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Derek Hale in Love, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Feels, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Stiles Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoaningMyrtle/pseuds/TheMoaningMyrtle
Summary: Stiles' face fell. He looked.... fragile.Anxious. Sad......Lost."I don't know, Derek." Stiles whispered.And that right there- broke Derek's heart.Because Stiles' heartbeat was steady and calm when he said that.





	Let me heal you with my love

Derek eyed him over.  
He didn't like to see the Pack human hurt, it made him feel stiff and out of the place.  
Stiles wasn't doing anything. Not really.  
He just stared numbly at his pale and bony hands.  
Derek opened his mouth to say something. Just... something.  
ANYTHING really, but nothing came out.  
He did that multiple times after that, but... nothing.  
He probably looked like a fish.  
They sat in perfect silence for minutes.  
Derek felt twitchy- _'Say something you idiot!'_ his mind yelled at him.  
Derek steeled himself and FINALLY opened his mouth- rushed words stumbling out like he was afraid of how Stiles would react.  
Maybe he was. When it comes to Stiles- it feels like he wants to do everything right. Wants to be perfect.  
Because that's what Stiles deserves.  
He deserves everything.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked quietly.

Stiles didn't answer at first.  
He was so quiet.  
_'He didn't hear me?'_ Derek thought and opened his mouth again, that he could repeat his words.

"Are y-"

"That's such a tricky question, don't you think?" Stiles asked quietly.

Derek closed his mouth, eyebrows dropping down into a frown.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked carefully.

Stiles fell silent again.  
For Derek, it felt like hours.  
He jumped when Stiles suddenly broke the silence.

"Are you okay? It's such a tricky question, 'cause you can either answer yes or no and we all know that they both basically mean the same thing.  
And it's never that simple, that you could just answer 'yes' or 'no'". Stiles said quietly.

Derek's frown grew deeper.  
He didn't like to see Stiles like this.

"I don't care how complicated the answer's gonna be I just-"  
"It would be easier to ask that; 'Are you still breathing?' or 'Are you still alive?'" Stiles said.

Derek chewed his lower lip.  
"...Are you?" Derek asked.

Stiles' eyes met his green ones.

"What?" Stiles whispered, voice breaking at the end.

"Are you? Still breathing. Alive." Derek answered softly.

Stiles' face fell. He looked... fragile.  
Anxious. Sad...  
... **Lost**.  
"I don't know, Derek." Stiles whispered.

And that right there- broke Derek's heart.  
Because Stiles' heartbeat was steady and calm when he said that.

"Stiles..." Derek sighed softly.

Stiles let out a sob.  
"Just... hold me. Please hold me, Derek."

Derek leaned closer to the younger man- wrapping his arms around his smaller figure and held tight.  
Stiles turned his body towards Derek and climbed onto his lap.

_Stiles finally let himself to cry._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my people! I'm not dead *jazz hands*.  
> I wrote this quick little fic today & thought that I could post it here.  
> It has been a while since I last posted something, so here we go.  
> PS. I deleted one of my fics, I just lost the interest atm. It's still on my laptop tho, just in case if I want to post it again later.
> 
> PPS. Here's my Instagram: [The House of Sterek](https://www.instagram.com/thehouseofsterek/)


End file.
